This invention relates to a method for producing microcapsules, and in one particular aspect to a method for producing microcapsules which contain therein aqueous solutions or watersoluble solid materials.
General encapsulating processes utilizing liquid-liquid phase separation to provide a capsule wall material which envelops the capsule core material to be encapsulated are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,590 to Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,758 to Powell et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,277 to Wagner et al.; however, the products or the process parameters contemplated by the present invention are not taught therein. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,704 to Bayless et al. teaches a specific process for manufacturing minute capsules wherein the capsule wall material is poly(ethylene-vinyl acetate) that is hydrolyzed to a narrowly specified degree (viz, 38 to 55 percent hydrolyzed), but again neither the microcapsules nor the process parameters contemplated herein are taught.